The Alibi
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Ric arrests Jason for murder of a cop Robin, who is with Jason having their weekly coffee, when he is arrested gives Jason an alibi for the night of the murder saying they were together. How will they tell Patrick & Sam that they were together all night having sex or will they tell them the truth that it was a lie? What will Sam & Patrick do when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

THE ALIBI

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: In this story I will be changing a lot because I am not positive how they played out on the show and what was happening at the time so with that being said Jason and Sam are together and living together at the start of this as are Patrick and Robin are together and living together both couples are semi-happy not totally because they don't belong together of course this story starts in the end of the month of June 2007, Jake is not Jason's son he is Lucky's, Elizabeth and Jason did not sleep together ever. Ric is D.A. and out to get Sonny and Jason and using the D.A.'s office to hold a grudge and get them any way he can. Jason and Robin meet for coffee every Friday enjoy the story and please remember to review, your reviews make my day

CHAPTER ONE

Jason and Robin were enjoying their weekly visit at Sonnybucks, Jason and Sonny's coffee house, when Lucky and Cruz come in accompanied by Ric Lansing and some uniformed officers. They go over to where Jason and Robin were sitting and talking. They arrest Jason for the murder of a cop named Brian Johnson. Robin knows he's innocent just by looking at him.

Robin follows the cops and Ric to the police station where he is put in an interrogation room. Robin having arrived at the police station asks Lucky to let her see Jason, he lets her in the interrogation room.

Robin asks Jason just to be sure, "Did you kill this cop?"

"No, I swear to you that I didn't." Jason says looking her in the eyes.

She knows that he didn't kill the cop, she wonders what kind of evidence they could have. Just then Ric, Mac and Lucky come in.

Mac is surprised to see his niece there and asks her. "What are you doing here in this interrogation room with Morgan? Never mind that what are you doing with him period not just here but anywhere?"

Robin knows this isn't going to go over with Mac at all. "I was having my weekly coffee with Jason when he was arrested. I thought I would follow and see what was going on. Why he was being arrested?" Robin tells her uncle and the others.

"What do you mean by "my weekly coffee"?" Mac asks picking up on that.

So Robin tells her uncle about her weekly coffee with Jason "Every Friday, Jason and I meet to talk about our week."

Mac was not happy about this, and he scowled at Robin and Jason.

Ric wanted at ask Jason some questions. Jason goes stone cold hard and Ric says the cop, Bryan Johnson, was murdered on the Friday two weeks ago late at night. Robin recalls that Sam was out of town that weekend and that Patrick was at a conference. No alibi, Robin thinks, damn. Wait a minute she could give him an alibi, but was that necessary? What did they have?

Ric said he had a tape and he played it and it was Bryan Johnson, the cop, saying, "thanks for meeting me Morgan" and then a few minutes later you hear a gunshot, "Very damaging, Morgan." Ric said gloating. "You want to confess now?"

Robin speaks up. "What is the date that this cop was murdered?"

Ric told her not understanding why she asked for the date.

Robin smiled yep, Sam and Patrick were both out of town. She was alone and didn't pick up her phone that night because she wanted some time to herself so no one could say she was indeed at home. "Well, it's impossible that Jason killed that cop."

Ric asked smiling thinking he had finally gotten Morgan. "And why is that Ms. Scorpio?"

Robin smiled again, "Because Jason was with me all that night. We were together."

Right before Robin said this the door opened and Diane walked in so she heard what Robin had said.

Diane asked. "You're not questioning my client without me here, are you?" Diane is a shark especially in the courtroom.

"We were just talking." Ric said.

Jason sits there shocked that Robin gave him an alibi, when they were not together that night. He didn't want her to have to lie for him again. He couldn't call her a liar though by telling the truth that he was alone all night,, she would get in trouble for lying, so he had to pretend that they were together.

Meanwhile Mac is fit to be tied, this is what he was afraid of when Robin came home, that she would get back together with Jason, he had destroyed her and turned her into an Ice Queen, no feelings, if not for Aiden and Ryan they would have lost her forever.

"So what have I missed in this talk?" Diane asked.

Mac speaks up, "My niece throwing her life away, her relationship with Patrick away. She says she was with Jason the night in question, when Officer Bryan Johnson was killed." Mac turns to Robin. "Does that mean you were with Jason sexually?" Mac wanted to know.

"Yes, it does" Robin said, lying to her uncle and hating that, but she couldn't let Jason go to prison either, so she lied knowing Jason didn't kill that cop.

Ric asked, "How do you know that he didn't leave you when you were asleep?"

"Because we didn't sleep that much and when we did he held me in his arms. There was no way for him to be gone long enough to do anything. We were together all night. We stayed together all night." Robin tells them with a straight face, looking Ric in the eyes.

"You slept with him after everything he did to you the last time we were together." Mac asked angrily.

"Yes, Uncle Mac, I did." Robin tells her uncle hating lying to him but knowing it's the only way to keep Jason from prison and she was willing to do it.

Ric asks, "You are sure it was that night? It couldn't be another night?" Ric could feel his case against Morgan crumbling.

"No, it couldn't, that is the night my boyfriend Patrick was away at a conference out of town. He was back the next day. Jason and I were together the night the officer died."

Diane speaks up. "You need to release my client, he has an alibi. The police commissioner's niece and a doctor who is a well-respected member of the community is his alibi, you need to let my client go, now."

Ric having no choice said through gritted teeth, "You are free to go, Mr. Morgan."

Jason gets up and helps Robin up and they leave the police station together. Jason wants to talk to Robin about what she had just done, giving him an alibi, he wanted to know why she had gone to such lengths to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

THE ALIBI

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive any errors I make, I stopped watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up I 1999 and when Robin returned to the show the writers didn't put them back together again in 2005

Please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes I didn't use a beta reader

IN THIS STORY I am changing a lot in this story because I am not sure how they played out on the show and what was happening at the time so with that being said a little background Sam and Jason are living together and so are Patrick and Robin both couples are semi happy not totally because they don't belong together of course. This story starts in June 2007. Jake is not Jason's son he is Lucky's, Jason and Liz did not sleep together ever. Ric is D.A. and out to get Sonny and Jason by any means and is using the D.A.'s office to do it, he is holding a grudge against them. Jason and Robin are friends who meet for coffee once a week

Enjoy the story and please remember to review, your reviews make my day and tells me if you like the story and if you want to see more of that story

If you have any ideas for stories and want to share them with me I will be happy to read your ideas and see if I can write a story about your ideas

CHAPTER TWO

Jason, Robin and Diane walk out of the police station. Diane turns to them and says "Ric and the police will be watching you so just in case you need to act like you were lovers, you need to follow thru with what you said." Diane leaves giving them food for thought as to what they have to do. With that being said Diane gets in her car and leaves and Jason and Robin head to her car. She knows he wants to talk to her so she heads for the bridge.

Jason doesn't understand why she would risk everything to keep him out of jail. He didn't like Drake, he thought he was an arrogant asshole, and didn't understand what Robin saw in him, but she saw something or else she wouldn't be with him. Now she had risked her relationship with him unless she planned to tell him the truth. He thought that would be a bad idea because Jason didn't trust Drake. Now she risked her relationship with him unless she planned to tell him the truth that the alibi was a lie. He had to know if she did plan on telling the truth or lying to Drake.

When she stopped the car they got out and walked up to the bridge and took a seat. Jason starts the conversation with a question, "Why did you give me an alibi? Do you know what you have risked? Your relationship with Drake."

"You didn't kill that cop and I wasn't about to let you go to prison for something you didn't do. As for risking my relationship with Patrick, I know I did but like I said you don't belong in prison when you didn't do it. I did what I felt I had to do, what I felt was right. I would do the same thing again if I had to. I would not change what I did if I had a choice, I will not let you go to prison for something you didn't do." Robin said passionately.

"Wow, Robin, I need to know something. Are you going to tell Patrick the truth? Are you going to tell him we were together making love or that the alibi is phony?"

Robin thinks about it for a few seconds and shakes her head and almost immediately says, "No, I'm not. I am going to tell Patrick I was with you, making love. He's going to flip but I can't trust him not to rat us out. I can't tell him the truth he hates you."

"Okay, I won't tell Sam the truth either. I will not risk you by telling her. I will tell her we spent the night together." Jason said knowing he has to lie, he couldn't risk Sam getting mad and blurting the truth out.

"I'm sorry, Jason, I never even thought of Sam or her reaction. I know you love her, I hope she doesn't take this too bad." Robin said sincerely hoping she hadn't caused him problems with Sam.

"She'll rant and rave and scream and holler then she probably will go somewhere to cool off and then we will talk about it, and she will decide to forgive me or not." Jason calmly said, he wonders why he wasn't more concerned about her reaction.

"I hope she does forgive you, I had no intention of ruining your relationship, and all I wanted to do is keep you out of prison." Robin sincerely tells Jason.

"I know, and I want to thank you, without you I would be in a jail cell probably for a long time." Jason understands that and hopes it don't backfire on Robin.

Once there done talking Robin and Jason get into her car and went back to the coffee shop so Jason could get his bike. Robin drops him off and heads for home.

Jason returns to Harbor View Towers, he knows Sam was going to be there but hoping she wasn't, he goes inside knowing Sam was going to take this badly. He gets into the elevator and rides it up to the top floor, gets off and takes a deep breath and went into his penthouse. He knew Sam would be home and was not looking forward to this conversation, he hated her yelling, screaming, shrieking, and whining. He walks in prepared for a fight and Sam is on the couch talking to Spinelli.

Jason tells Spinelli, "Spinelli, I need to talk to Sam alone. Can you give us a few minutes?"

"Yes, Stone Cold, the Jackal will retire to the regrettably pink room." He walks up the stairs.

Sam asked, "Is everything okay? Is something wrong, Jason?"

"Sam, I did something and didn't tell you about it, I didn't want to hurt you, but I know I have to tell you. I would rather not, you will be hurt by this."

"What is it, Jason? You are starting to scare me." A concerned Sam said.

"Sam, while you were gone on that trip to New York a couple weeks ago, I slept with Robin while you were gone." Jason calmly tells her waiting for the explosion.

"What?! Repeat what you just said because I know you didn't say you slept with Robin Scorpio." Sam said not believing it.

"I did sleep with her Sam and it came to light today because I was arrested for murder and Robin and I were together the night the cop was killed, so Robin told the truth about where I was that night. I'm sorry, Sam." Jason said protecting the secret that he and Robin really weren't together and that he had no alibi for the time the cop was killed.

"You're sorry! You're sorry! God Jason, how could you. How could you sleep with Robin? She has HIV, is that the reason you have not touched me for weeks? Would you have told me if you didn't need her as your alibi because you were with her that night? Would you have told me you were with a diseased person?

"Sam, I know you're upset but don't ever, ever call Robin diseased again or you will regret it I will not put up with you saying something like that about Robin and her HIV, which is a virus in her blood it does not make her diseased. As for the rest I didn't want to hurt you." Jason said knowing he was but he had to keep the secret that Robin and he weren't really together that night.

"I can't look at you, anymore, I am going out to clear my head." Sam picks up her purse and keys and leaves the penthouse.

Jason thinks, well that went well, NOT.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

THE ALIBI

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: please forgive errors I stopped watching show in 1999 when Jason and Robin broke up and when Robin came home in 2005 the writers did not put Robin and Jason back together

I am changing a lot in this story because I am not sure how they played out on the show and what was happening at the time so with that being said a little background Sam and Jason are living together and so are Patrick and Robin both couples are semi-happy not really though because Jason and Robin aren't together of course. The story starts in June 2007. Jake is Lucky's son not Jason's, Jason and Liz never slept together ever, Ric is D.A. and out to get Sonny and Jason any way he can by any means legal or otherwise, he is holding a grudge. Robin and Jason are friends who meet once a week over coffee and discuss their week

Dedicated to ABCSoapLover who requested this update

Enjoy the story and please remember to review, your reviews make my day

CHAPTER THREE

Across town at Patrick and Robin's apartment Robin walks in the door hoping that Patrick wouldn't flip, that he would forgive her for what she is about to do. She walks in and says to him, "Patrick, good you're here, I need to tell you something."

Patrick is sitting on the couch watching TV, "Can't it wait till the races are over?"

"No, it can't, this is important. I need to talk to you. There is something I have to tell you, Now!"

Patrick turns off the TV knowing that she wouldn't ask unless it was urgent. "What is it, Robin?" Patrick asks clueless as to what she is about to say.

"Patrick, I did something, I am very sorry I did but while you were away for that conference two weeks ago I slept with Jason."

"You did what?! I'm sorry I swore you said that you slept with Jason Morgan." Patrick said dumbfounded.

"I did sleep with Jason, I'm sorry Patrick." Robin tells her boyfriend keeping the secret about what really went on with Jason. She couldn't trust Patrick with the truth because he hated Jason and the feeling was mutual.

"You bitch, everyone thought it would be me who cheated on you, but even when I had the chance I didn't cheat but I'm out of town for two days and you do, what can't stand to not have a man between your legs for two days. Two days I was gone Robin and you sleep with Jason of all people. How could you especially with him? God, I can't look at you any longer, I have to leave before I do something I would regret." Patrick grabs his keys and wallet and walks out the door leaving behind an upset Robin.

Sam and Patrick both head for Jake's wanting to get drunk and forget the hurt, the betrayal. Sam is sitting at the bar nursing her fifth beer, she decided that this wasn't making her drunk enough so she decides to switch to vodka.

Patrick sees Sam and wonders if she knows, he figures she does since she is at Jake's getting drunk. Patrick sits down beside her and they drink together both wanting to forget what they had learned. They start flirting with each other and pretty soon they are kissing, they decide to get a room. Coleman gives them a key and when they are out of sight he calls Robin and then Jason and tells them both what is going on. They both race down to Jake's, Robin getting there moments before Jason. Robin is at the bar getting the room key when Jason walks in. Jason and Robin doesn't need to say a word, they don't need to, and they know what the other is thinking. They head for the stairs hating what they were sure was going on and that they would find Sam and Patrick having sex. It was hard to believe. Robin puts the key in the door and unlocks the door and Jason pushes it open and Jason and Robin look in the room and sure enough they find Patrick and Sam having sex, Sam comes and as she yells out with her orgasm she notices Jason and Robin at the door, Patrick comes and Sam looks at the door again and Sam sees Jason and Robin still standing there. She freaks knowing Jason saw that. Patrick notices Sam looking beyond him and turns his head and sees Robin and Jason standing there. He gets off Sam and puts his boxers back on and Sam covers up with the sheet. No one says anything for a moment and Jason and Robin look at each other and they know what they are both going to do. Jason and Robin at the same time says. "It's over."

Patrick having gotten dressed asks the question, "What do you mean by it's over? Do you mean you and Jason are over?"

"No, I mean you and me are over Patrick. Instead of trying to work out our problems you slept with Sam proving to me you don't want to work out our problems and now neither do I. I am moving out." Robin tells a stunned Patrick

Sam having now gotten dressed asks Jason, "Jason, I'm sorry but you cheated first. You don't have any right to be mad at me." Sam tries to blame him. "If you hadn't slept with Robin, I wouldn't have slept with Patrick."

"Sam, I am going to say this as nice as I can, once a whore always a whore, you pack your bags and get out of my penthouse, you no longer live there." Jason calmly said, which means he is holding his anger in.

"Jason, you can't kick me out. Where will I go, I need you, I love you." Sam whines and then turns to Robin and says, "This is all your fault, if you hadn't of slept with Jason none of this would be happening."

"Sam, your things will be packed and waiting in the lobby for you. Robin, are you ready to go? Are you finished here?"

"Very finished." Robin says talking about her relationship with Patrick.

Patrick buts in and asks her, "Where will you go Robin? The Metro Court? Carly will love that."

Jason speaks up seeing Robin's face fall more at that and says, "Robin will be moving into the penthouse with me."

Robin looks at Jason and sees he is serious, she thinks about it for a minute and thinks it's better than the Metro Court and Robin and Jason needed to keep up the pretense that Robin started at the police station. Robin decides to do it. "I accept. I would love to live with you."

.

"Good, I am going to have new beds delivered today. I don't want us to sleep in the same bed and Sam and I did. I want a fresh start not ghost of the past."

Sam and Patrick can't believe it and decide not to give up. Robin and Jason walk out of the room and heads downstairs leaving behind Patrick and Sam.

Jason gives Coleman a stack of bills and Robin and Jason head out of Jake's

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
